


Space Boyfriends

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance McClain drunkenly confessed his love to Keith Kogane, and it was accepted.  2nd part of prompt: Lance McClain gets too drunk and Keith Kogane has to take him home.  </p><p>Obviously aged up so that they can drink legally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one. It was fun!!! Enjoy this fluffy Klance story!!!

For Lance McClain’s 21st birthday his best friend Keith Kogane took him out to drink. He wanted to test how much liquor Lance could hold for future outings now that they were both 21. After about 2 hours out, Lance was already extremely drunk and slurring. Keith decided it was time for them to go home. 

“Keith, I gotta tell you smthin.” Lance turned to his friend blushing from the amount of alcohol he had already consumed. 

“What is it Lance?” Keith warily looked at his friend with concern written all over his face. 

“I-I really love you, man.” Lance said glancing long and hard at his feet. They had suddenly become intensely interesting.

“I love you too, Lance. And that’s why I’m so worried for you right now.” Keith gathered his friend and brought him back to the car. They got home and Lance had sobered up a little but still seemed too drunk to do much. 

“I know we didn’t get along at first.” Lance continued from before as they walked into his bedroom. “But I do care for you. A lot. And I feel the need to do something I normally wouldn’t.” With that, Lance leaned in and kissed him. A real kiss. Not some fake peck or anything of that nature. Lance tasted like alcohol but Keith didn’t mind. He was actually kissing Keith. Who much to his own surprise, kissed Lance back. He didn’t realize how much he wanted it until that moment. They were in their own world. 

“I told you I really loved you.” Lance gave him a lopsided smile which Keith returned. 

“Alright lover boy. It’s time for you to sleep. Goodnight buddy.” 

“goodnight. Thanks for taking care of me. I love you.” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
